


A Collection of Fluff

by purpleswans



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of works made for Tokyo Ghoul Fluff Week</p><p>1. Friends: Kaneki Ken & Nagachika Hideyoshi<br/>2. Siblings: Kirishima Touka and Ayato<br/>3. Parents/Children: Kaneki Ken & Arima Kishou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll put all of my works for Tokyo Ghoul Fluff Week! I hope it turns out okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide has been attacking Kaneki with hugs for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the beginning is painful. I hope I make it up to you. Also, If you’re confused by certain parts, just know that I adore Washuu!Hide theories and have so many headcanons about his feud with Matsuri

“KKKKKaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeeekkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Kaneki was almost thrown to the ground from the force of his best friend’s hug. The two spun around in a circle, before Hide landed in front of Kaneki and started shaking him by his shoulders.

“Kaneki! I was worried sick! Why haven’t you been at school? Do you have any idea how lonely it’s been? Kaneki, answer me!”

“Hide, I can’t breath!” the black-haired gradeschooler was finally able to force out of his mouth despite his breathlessness from the shaking.

“What? Oh, sorry!” Hide let go and let his friend explain himself.

Kaneki straightened his clothes, making sure that the bruises where all covered up. “I accidentally fell down the stairs and got hurt pretty badly.” As he said this, his finger absentmindedly went up to scratch his chin.

Hide’s eyes lingered on Kaneki’s hand. Kaneki looked at it, and realized that there was a bruise peaking out from his sleeve.

He quickly pulled the sleeve over his hand.

Hide’s face quickly changed from worry and concern to his typical happy-go-lucky self. “Man, you need to tell me these things! We’re best friends, so I’m prone to worry about you! If you don’t start telling me these kind of things, My hair will be turning white by the time I’m in my 20s!”

Kaneki scoffed. “You? You can’t get worried. It just doesn’t fit your personality.”

* * *

“KKKKKaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeeekkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Kaneki was almost thrown to the ground from the force of his best friend’s hug. The two spun around in a circle, before Hide landed in front of Kaneki and started shaking him by his shoulders.

“How was your break? Was it fun? Your Aunt and Uncle and Cousin didn’t give you a hard time did they? Come on Kaneki, did you miss me?”

“Hiiiidddeee” Kaneki whined until the other middle school-er stopped shaking him. “It was fine. I spent most of it in my room reading, so it wasn’t too bad.”

“Humph.” Hide’s eyes were focused on Kaneki’s hand, which was clutching his schoolbag.

“How was yours Hide? Did you get to see your dad and his side of the family again?”

“Yeah, Dad was great, Grandpa was distant as always, and my evil older brother was a pain in the ass as usual. Really Kaneki, I swear one of these days I need to take you with me, nobody else believes me when I say he’s pure evil!”

Kaneki sighed. “I doubt that he’s pure evil, Hide. He just doesn’t like you for some unknown reason.”

* * *

“KKKKKaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeeekkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Kaneki was almost thrown to the ground from the force of his best friend’s hug. The two spun around in a circle, before Hide landed in front of Kaneki and started shaking him by his shoulders.

“Did you see it? Did you see it? Have you checked the exam results? Have you? Have you? Have you?????” Hide practically squealed.

“Are you talking about the entrance exam? Yeah, I saw it. Looks like we get to spend several more years together!” Kaneki smiled. 

“Kami university, here we come!” Hide cheered.

* * *

“KKKKKaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeeekkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Kaneki was almost thrown to the ground from the force of his best friend’s hug. The two spun around in a circle, before Hide landed in front of Kaneki and started shaking him by his shoulders.

“Why did it take you so long to come back to school? Rabbits die of loneliness you know!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Hide!” Kaneki scratched the side of his chin. “I just wasn’t feeling well, you know?”

Hide sighed. “I guess. Getting crushed by steel beams would do that to you.” The two of them started walking off together. “Hey Kaneki? Are you eating right? You look a little pale.”

* * *

“KKKKKaaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeeekkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Kaneki was almost thrown to the ground from the force of his best friend’s hug. The two spun around in a circle, before Hide landed in front of Kaneki and started shaking him by his shoulders.

“Have you hear the rumors? No, of course you haven’t, but I hear some rumors that a lot of people are really impressed by your performance in the most recent raid and there’s talk that a certain _someone_ will be getting another award! Maybe even promoted!”

“What? But I didn’t really do much! If anyone deserves recognition, it’s Saiko! She really pulled through in that mission.” The First Class Investigator commonly known as Haise Sasaki was surprised by his oldest friend’s words.

“Oh, I didn’t say they weren’t planning on recognizing her. But I do know that they’re recognizing you too.” Hide shook his head. “Honestly, you managed to take out several S and SS rated ghouls, as well as keep the casualties in your squad to a minimum, I’d be very surprised if they didn’t acknowledge you for this.”

“But that’s not all my doing. I had a lot of help. You were the one directing the operation; it’s because of you that casualties were kept to a minimum.”

Hide just shrugged. “Eh, I just tell you guys where to go. It’s everyone else who is putting their lives on the line and actually doing the fighting.”

“Well, having worked with someone who didn’t value the lives of those under his command, I can see the difference.” Kaneki piped up.

Hide smirked. “Yeah, I’m glad that Matsuri wasn’t in charge of this one. The kill count might have been higher, but so would the casualty count.”

Another investigator came up to the pair. “Uh, First Class Sasaki? Here’s the report you asked for.”

“Oh, thank you.” Kaneki took the file and flipped through it. “Yes, this is exactly what I need.” The other investigator left.

“Hey, Kaneki? Why don’t you let anyone else call you Kaneki?” Hide asked. “I mean, everyone knows at this point, and you’ve had your memories back for a while now. There really isn’t a reason for you to hide who you are.”

Kaneki furrowed his brow in thought. “How do I explain it… They do know me, but they don’t the the ‘Kaneki’ me. They got to know and respect me as Sasaki Haise the Ghoul Investigator.. That is still a part of me, but its not exactly the same as the human or Ghoul Kaneki. None of them knew me as that, so it would feel weird for them to call me by that name.”

“But you don’t make me call you Sasaki. Why is that?”

You’re the only one here who knew that side of me, so I don’t mind. In fact, it would sound weird if you called me that, considering how long we’ve known each other.”

“You’re right, Haise Sasaki does sound weird to me. You’ll always be Kaneki Ken, my best friend.”


	2. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka and Ayato are learnign to live with only each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spits out this little thing a little late in the hope that it turns out okay. I got busy yesterday… Sorry it looks like I’m incapable of writing anything Tokyo Ghoul related that doesn’t have at least some level of sadness or agnst.

It had been several months since Arata Kirishima’s children had seen their father. An this point, they had been forced out of their house and had no choice but assume that they were on their own. With no parents or guardians, no home, and no support system, the two sibling were left with only each other on the streets of Tokyo.

Touka was leading her brother through the bustling street. They couldn’t afford to attract attention in this crowd, but sitting still in one place could also attract attention. She needed to find a secluded alleyway to leave her brother while she hunted for some food.

As if to remind her of her responsibility, Ayato’s stomach grumbled. “Aneki? I’m hungry. Are we going to get some food soon?”

Touka grit her teeth. “Yeah, but I need to find a safe place to hind you first.”

Ayato clutched her hand to his chest. “I’m sorry, Aneki.”

Touka sighed. “It’s not your fault, Ayato. I’m hungry too.”

“Are you two little ones lost?”

The two siblings turn toward the voice addressing them. It was a young woman. Human. And she was looking at them like she was worried.

Touka put on her biggest innocent smile. “Oh no, we’re fine. It’s not to far from home. It’s just a little scary, walking around without Mommy and Daddy.”

The human woman had a warm smile. “Oh, well in that case would you like me to walk you home?”

Touka waved her hand and tried to look as innocent as possible “No, no I wouldn’t want to cause you trouble!” _Bingo. We’ve got dinner tonight._

The woman laughed and took Touka’s hand. “It’s no trouble. I’d feel bad if I left two cute kids to fend for themselves. Now, which way is it to your home?”

“Oh, it’s not that far. Just follow me.” Touka began to lead both her brother and the human down the street, looking for a secluded area where she’d be able to do what was necessary.

“Aneki, why…” Ayato tried to get his sister’s attention.

Touka quickly leaned down and whispered to her brother. “You’re hungry, right? This is the easiest way to get food.”

Ayato’s face paled, but he didn’t protest further. It was tough, after betting food from dad and being taught to get along with the human neighbors for so long, they were still having problems doing what was necisarry to survive as ghouls. Touka rationalized it by recognizing that this was just how the world works, and that it was either the nameless humans or them. Ayato though, was having a hard time adjusting.

Touka led them through a variety of turns, getting into move and more questionable places. She really hoped that it was far enough from where anyone would hear.

“Wow, you guys live in a really bad part of town!” The human suddenly broke the silence that had unintentionally fallen around the little group. “Do you know the address by any chance?”

“Um…” Touka really would like to get a little further away, but if she had to…

“I see it!” Ayato cried out and pulled Touka hard enough that she dropped the human’s hand. “Thank you miss, but I see our home!”

Touka fought to keep up with her brother’s pace “What are you doing? She was going to be–”

“Aneki, do you smell that?” Ayato dragged her over to what looked like a pile of trash, but on closer inspection had blood leaking out and the distinct scent of human flesh.

“He’s already dead, so we don’t have to kill anyone!” Ayato seemed extactic about his discovery.

“Ayato…” Touka didn’t think her brother realized how this person had died. “He’s someone else’s food. I doubt that they’d be willing to share.”

“You’re right, little girl.”

Another ghoul came out of the shadows. “I killed this guy myself, so you punk kids should go find somewhere else to get food. I haven’t eaten in a long time, so don’t even think about taking a nibble out of my prey!”

He had on a strange smile. “Though, you’re welcome to try. I wouldn’t mind having a little appetizer!”

_He’s a cannibal!_ Touka pushed Ayato behind her. “Ayato, run!”

The grown-up ghoul lunged. “You’re not getting away!”

Before he could succeed in his attack, the ghoul was hit by a barrage of Ukaku shards.

_Wait, I didn’t attack him…_ Touka realized.

Ayato poked the ghoul’s body. “Aw, he’s dead. I must have overdone it.”

Touka staggered a little. “Ayato, What –?”

Ayato cocked his head. “Dad told me to protect you, didn’t he? Besides with this guy gone, we can eat in peace.”

Touka looked at her brother again. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s eat.”


	3. Parents/Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise asks Arima if it's okay to call him Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once agian, I am incapable of writing any fluff without a hint of angst. Also I am still stuck in Arisasa hell.

“Arima-san? Do you mind if I call you father?”

Arima looked up from the book he was reading. “Haise? What are you talking about?”

Haise fidgeted a little in his seat opposite Arima. “I wouldn’t do it at work of course, but when it’s just the two of us like this would you mind?”

Arima saved his place with a bookmark and set the book off to the side. “What brought this on?”

“Well, now that I have some of my memories back, I’ve realized that I never really had a father figure in my life. My real did died when I was a baby. I guess I had the Manager at Anteiku, but you’re really the first person to fill the father role in my life. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that, but it’s true.”

Arima’s face twisted into the beginnings of a smile. “And what about a mother? You said once that Akira was like a mom to you, don’t you feel like you’re leaving her out?”

Haise shook his head. “I acually already asked her if I could call her Mom.”

Arima raised an eyebrow. “Oh? and what did she say?”

“At first she told me ‘no’ and to get back to work, but eventually she asked me why and while i was talking about my real mom she started hugging me and said it would be alright so long as I didn’t call her that at work.”

“Hmmmm” Arima considered Haise’s words for a few minutes. “Well, I can’t think of any objections. Although, are you sure that I’ve really been a father to you? All I really did was teach you how to fight.”

“But you did do more!” Haise protested. “A lot more! Do you remember back when I had really bad nightmares I couldn’t remember?”

Arima nodded. That had been shortly after Haise had lost his memories, and Arima had been placed in charge of training him and getting him used to human society again.

“You helped me calm down whenever I woke up screaming. And do you remember that time I got hurt and didn’t want to eat?”

“Yes. Your were being awfully stubborn, especially considering the amount of pain you were in.”

“Well, you talked to me and convinced me to do what I had to in order to get better. Also, you were the one who offered my a second chance at life. I’m really grateful for that.”

Arima sighed. “I guess you have a point. Hey, in that case, can I call you Kaneki Ken when it’s just the two of us?”

“No.” Haise firmly answered, his face serious. “The last time you called me that, I was sure you were about to kill me.”

“You have a point there.”


End file.
